O Penúltimo Encontro
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Sírius resolve fazer uma visita a Bellatrix para terem uma conversa, a ultima conversa.Obrigada Belle Lestrange por me aturar no msn pra betar minha fic! Te adoro!


**Capitulo Único**

Era uma noiva linda. Seu vestido branco e bordado com pérolas, de mangas compridas, mas que deixavam o ombro nu, as quais prendiam no dedo médio, era tão branco que destoava do resto do quarto sombrio e escuro. Destoavam até mesmo do rosto da própria noiva, que não aparentava nenhuma emoção, a não ser o tédio. Ela era branca, com os olhos cor de ametista e cabelos negros presos num gracioso coque com algumas mechas caindo. Usava um colar de prata com uma grande esmeralda, e uma tiara do mesmo tipo. A mulher estava em pé, imóvel, enquanto uma elfo a arrumava, lançando-lhe olhares de admiração, mas como resposta recebia simples indiferença, distraía-se admirando a moldura, também de prata, do grande espelho à sua frente, com duas serpentes entrelaçadas. Pra falar a verdade serpentes de prata era o que não faltava naquele quarto, elas estavam em quase todos os objetos, que ostentavam também um brasão com um B floreado.

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado por uma moça uns três anos mais nova que a noiva, abrindo a porta. A moça era loira com os olhos muito azuis e a pele extremamente clara. Usava um vestido preto de alcinhas, muito bonito, e um anel muito parecido com o colar da noiva.

- Visita pra você Bellatrix.

A morena se virou muito lentamente e perguntou com a voz arrastada:

- Quem é Narcissa?

- Nosso amado priminho Sírius. Mando esperar ou falo pra ir embora?

- Não precisa mandar nada. Já vou.

- Vestida assim? - Narcissa apontou para o vestido arrastando no chão.

- Prefere que eu tire e vá nua? - Bellatrix passou direto por ela, que falou visivelmente contrariada:

- Mamãe não vai gostar. - e seguiu segurando a calda do vestido.

- E desde quando eu me preocupo se a Druella gosta ou não de algo? - retrucou a outra com ar de riso.

- E ela também não gosta que você a chame assim!

- Ora é o nome dela. Não tenho culpa se é feio.

- Ela é sua mãe!

Bellatrix parou e se virou lentamente para a loira:

- Isso não muda o fato do nome dela ser Druella. - falou devagar e com um ar exasperado, e depois continuou seu caminho pelo escuro corredor com a irmã no seu encalço.

Quando chegaram à escada que levava à ampla e elegante sala de paredes negras, viram Sírius, um rapaz de no máximo 23 anos, e muito bonito. Sírius tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados caindo nos olhos cor-de-mel. Estava em pé em frente à lareira olhando com ar de riso para as fotografias bruxas no console, onde seus ocupantes apontavam para ele e cochichavam entre si comentários de desaprovação.

Quando as mulheres começaram a descer as escadas ele se virou, e seus olhos se detiveram em Bellatrix, que segurava imponente o corrimão e lhe lançava um olhar de superioridade.

- Você tem que concordar meu querido primo - começou ela - que nasceu pra me observar de baixo.

- E você bem que poderia tornar esta vista mais agradável encurtando a saia. - retrucou ele displicente.

- Sempre tão espirituoso. - ela terminou de descer a escada e esticou a mão para que ele a beijasse.

Ele viu Narcissa e beijou sua mão primeiro para depois apertar a mão estendida de Bellatrix enquanto dizia:

- Belo vestido. Mas ficaria melhor em você se fosse preto.

- Desde quando você entende de vestidos?

- Entendo de mulheres. - ele sorriu presunçoso.

Suas primas riram de deboche.

- Isso é o que você pensa. - Bellatrix tirou a calda da mão de sua irmã e se sentou confortavelmente numa poltrona perto da lareira. Narcissa ficou em pé atrás dela. - Mas o que te traz à minha casa? Pensei que tivesse renunciado à nossa família.

- Renunciei. - ele se sentou numa poltrona em frente à dela - Se você fosse decente faria o mesmo.

- Uh! Vamos passar as ofensas logo no início da conversa? - disse ela com ar de riso.

Sírius sorriu e olhou Narcissa, que o observava desconfiada há um certo tempo.

-Ciça, meu amor, pretende ficar em pé aí por quanto tempo?

- Ate você ir embora. - respondeu com rispidez.

- Narcissa, saia. - falou Bellatrix com o tédio transbordando na voz, enquanto admirava as unhas.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha com ele!

- Que você acha que eu vou fazer? Engolir sua irmã?

- Bellatrix se casa hoje!

- Meus pêsames ao coitado, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Sírius entrelaçou os dedos e olhou com interesse para a prima irritada a sua frente.

- Rodolphus não vai gostar de saber que a noiva dele ficou sozinha com você!

Bellatrix abafou uma risadinha.

- Do jeito que aquele lá é idiota e pau-mandado dessa aí, se você disser a ele que eu e ela passamos a noite juntos, no outro dia ele a pergunta: "a noite foi boa meu bem?".

Narcissa se colocou em frente à irmã.

- Vai deixá-lo falar assim do seu futuro marido?

A outra fez uma cara feia como se sua irmã tivesse dito algo muito nojento.

- Precisa me lembrar disso o tempo todo? E pelo o que eu sei, Sírius não disse nada mais que a verdade. Rodolphus é realmente um idiota.

Vencida, Narcissa saiu de cara feia da sala.

- Então priminho? O que quer?

Ele assumiu um ar mais sério.

- Saber por que você está se casando com um homem que você mesma considera um imbecil.

Ela o observou em silêncio algum tempo depois enfeitiçou a garrafa de vinho que estava no bar próximo a eles para que ela enchesse duas taças que vieram flutuando até eles.

- Então? - ele não suportava quando ela fazia isso.

- Estou avaliando sua pergunta. - respondeu ela passando o dedo na borda da taça - Pensando se posso respondê-la satisfatoriamente.

Ele olhou a taça à sua frente. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, não seria seguro beber nada que sua prima lhe oferecesse.

- Assim você me ofende. Pode beber. Se eu fosse te matar não seria com veneno. - e completou sorrindo - Afinal assim não tem graça, não é mesmo?

Sírius não a acompanhou, não apreciava o humor negro de Bellatrix, e em vez disso começou a observar a sala ao redor. Paredes negras, única janela tapada com uma cortina, a estante de livros cheia de volumes sobre as Artes das Trevas. É impressionante como era parecida com a casa de sua mãe.

- Tia Walburga retirou seu nome da tapeçaria. - falou ela como quem comenta o tempo.

- Imaginei que minha querida mãe faria isso. - retrucou ele distraído - Sabe, eu ficarei tão feliz no dia em te fizer uma pergunta direta e simples e você me responder também direta e rapidamente.

Ela sorriu e tomou um longo gole de vinho.

- E quem te disse que eu quero ver você feliz? Mas já que insiste... O que mesmo você perguntou? Ah... me lembrei. Você quer um por quê. Hum... - tomou mais um gole de vinho - É uma boa pergunta.

- Uma mulher normal responderia: é porque o amo. Mas obviamente este não é o seu caso.

- Qual? O da mulher normal ou do amar o noivo?

- Ambos.

Ela colocou a taça sobre a mesa entre eles. Fazia as coisas bem devagar, pois sabia que sua calma o irritava. Sírius inspirou fundo diante de seu silêncio, comprovando isso.

- Rodolphus vem de uma longa linhagem de sangues-puros. E, acima de tudo... - ela olhou diretamente para Sírius - honra o sangue que corre em suas veias.

- Se isso é uma indireta para mim, devo lembrá-la que não há nada de honrado em nosso sangue. Muito pelo contrário.

- E no dos Potter há?

- Nunca conheci ninguém mais decente.

- Sério? Meus parabéns pelo grande achado. - falou ela em tom zombeteiro - Agora que seu querido "amigo" se casou com Evans o que você vai fazer? Implorar para morar com eles? Quem sabe eles deixam você ir para... hum... A casinha do cachorro?

Sírius se mexeu um pouco na poltrona. Não tinha como ela saber, mas aquele comentário não teria sido coincidência demais?

- Tenho certeza que mesmo assim o ar de lá seria mais respirável do que o daqui.

- Aiii... Assim você até me ofende. - ela fingiu chorar - Às vezes você é tão... sentimental.

- Voltando ao assunto. - tornou ele sério - Bella você vai mesmo se casar com aquilo que chamam de bruxo só porque ele é sangue-puro?

- Deixe-me pensar... Sim. - falou com simplicidade - Veja se você gosta do meu novo nome: Bellatrix Lestrange - disse em voz alta avaliando o efeito - Bonito, não é?

- Black fica melhor. - Sírius falou sem pensar nas possíveis interpretações.

Mas ela pensou, ergueu a sobrancelha fazendo-o perceber o que disse.

- Quis dizer que você deveria ficar solteira.

- Claro que quis.

- Quis sim.

- Ninguém está falando o contrário.

- Eu só quis deixar isso claro.

- Para mim isso sempre foi claro. Você é que tem mania de confundir as coisas. Entranho não é?

Ele se sentiu extremamente desconfortável.

- Eh... continuando. Existem outros sangues-puros. Por que o imbecil?

- Sim, existem outros, mas de cara eu excluo qualquer Weasley. - começou a contar nos dedos - Crabbe e Goyle não passam de vermes, Narcissa sempre foi apaixonada por Malfoy e eu não vou competir com minha irmã, seu irmão é patético, os demais covardes. Rodolphus, pelo menos, me obedece. Ai! Como pude me esquecer? Tem você. Que é, sempre foi, e sempre será um traidor. - um tom de decepção apareceu em sua voz - O que, é claro, não deixa de ser uma pena.

Sírius sorriu.

- Você não pode trair algo a que nunca foi fiel.

- A que você é fiel? Potter? Não acho que é a... Dumbledore. Estou certa? - ele consentiu com a cabeça - Mas por que você prefere ficar do lado daquele velho gagá se você pode ficar do lado vencedor? Pra quê desperdiçar seu talento?

- Primeiro: Dumbledore não é um velho gagá. Muitos jovens invejam sua lucidez e principalmente sua inteligência. Segundo: lado vencedor? Que lado vencedor? Esse tal de Voldemort é um louco perigoso, só isso.

Bellatrix se levantou irritadíssima, os olhos crispando.

- Esse a quem você chama de louco é simplesmente o maior e mais poderoso bruxo que já nasceu!

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Que você concorde com esse nazista eu já esperava, mas defendê-lo com tanto ardor? Isso é no mínimo estranho.

Ela se recompôs e se sentou novamente.

- Não acho. As idéias de Lord Voldemort são muito interessantes.

- Você ficou doida? Interessantes? Ele é um assassino!

- Às vezes é necessário chegar a extremos para o bem da raça.

- Bem da raça? Ele vai dizimar a bruxidade! Ou transformá-la em sua escrava!

- Aqueles que merecem viver, viverão.

- Os sangues-puros você quer dizer?

- Exatamente. E você está perdendo o seu lugar nesse novo mundo ficando do lado do Dumby.

- Se esse novo mundo vier a existir, eu não quero mesmo estar vivo para vê-lo.

- Cada um escolhe seu destino.

- Vejo que você já escolheu o seu.

Bellatrix acariciou o braço esquerdo.

- Desde que ouvi as palavras do Lord das Trevas pela primeira vez.

Sírius suspirou. Soube que sua prima se tornara uma Comensal da Morte, mas como sempre teve esperança de que um dia ela mudaria, resolvera ir aquela casa só para confirmar o que James lhe afirmou alguns dias atrás. Só ficou sabendo que ela iria se casar quando chegou e um elfo rabugento o disse, tentando expulsá-lo. O entristecia saber que sua prima seguia esse caminho.

- Pena que seu destino vá de encontro ao meu. - disse ele.

- Então isso significa que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos um vai morrer. E nada contra, mas espero que seja você. - falou tranqüila.

- Se é isso que você escolheu para nós.

- Não, Sírius, não fui eu que escolhi. Foi você.

Sírius se levantou.

- Sinceramente, eu imaginava algo bem diferente para nós e sei que você também.

Ela também se levantou.

- Infelizmente apareceu alguém bem melhor que você.

- Quem? Rodolphus?

- Não... Ele é só pra me dar um nome bonito.

- Quem, então?

- Tente adivinhar, mas com certeza você não conseguiria competir. Ah! E se Dumbledore o mandou aqui, aconselhe-o a da próxima vez escolher alguém que saiba focar no objetivo. Aposto que não foi meu casamento que o trouxe aqui. - ele fez que ia falar algo, mas ela levantou a mão num gesto de silêncio - Agora chega de conversa. Tenho que terminar de me aprontar para o MEU casamento. - então chamou um elfo muito velho e o disse: - Acompanhe o Sr. Black até a saída. - se aproximou de Sírius e falou baixinho - Já vou te dar adeus, pois tenho impressão de que no próximo encontro não vai dar tempo. - Aproximou-se mais e lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca, e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Adeus Sírius.

- Adeus Bella. - ele retribuiu o beijo - Não vou me lembrar que você é minha prima se você se colocar contra Dumbledore.

- Então você não vai lembrar.

Ela se virou e antes de desaparecer no alto da escada ele disse:

- Você está linda.

- Você também. - e continuou o caminho.

Logo depois ele foi embora. E o resto da história vocês conhecem.

**_N.A.:_ Espero que vocês tenham gostado, claro que a minha amiga (Sol Black) detestou os beijinhos mas fazer o que né? Ele me ama (rsrsrsrs brincadeira). E tenho que agradecer à minha beta Belle Lestrange, ela é ótima. Super gente boa. Obrigada viu?E quanto a vocês... Por favor, comentem pra falar bem, pra falar mal, sugestões, o que vocês quiserem. Obrigada por terem lido. **

**Priori Incantatem**

** Lady Bellatrix.**

7


End file.
